


A walk in the park

by ArtemisluvsHarryPotter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisluvsHarryPotter/pseuds/ArtemisluvsHarryPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things just couldn't get any worse for Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk in the park

Fuck, how could this week get any worse? Steve tells me that I need to calm down and relax, but how can I, when my boss is being a dick? Being yelled at for someone else’s fuck up in front of everyone and my bike is in the shop so now I have to walk to work, pathetic. I start walking and take a short cut through the park. I’m almost at the edge of the park when I see the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She has beautiful long black curly hair, a beautiful body, and the small smile on her face. She was sitting on a blanket reading a book.

I wanted to go up to her and say something, but god, it’d been so long since I hadn’t gone on a date, let alone tried to flirt with someone. After the war, therapy, and losing my arm, dating just didn’t seem like a priority. I think about stopping but decide against it and just keep on walking. Three days pass and she’s still there every day at the same time. I should talk to her, but what if she rejects me? Fuck it, here goes nothing.

I walk up to her and say, ‘excuse me.’ 

She looks up from her book and I can’t but feel my heart skip a beat. She has the loveliest eyes that I have ever seen.  
‘Uh... hi? Can I help you?’ she says

For a second I think, shit this was a mistake. I’m about to just apologize and leave when my mouth starts moving on its own.  
‘I seem to have lost my arm,’ I say, ‘ I was wondering if you could give me hand?’

She looks at me, then at my missing arm, then back at me. What the fuck did I just say? Ok, time to just walk away. I’m about to make a run for it, when she bursts out laughing.  
‘That has got to be the worst pick up line ever.’ She says in between laughs. She stops laughing after a moment and sticks out her right hand. ‘I’m Orion.’

‘James’ I reply, ‘but people call me Bucky.’

She gets up and starts putting her things away. Before she leaves she looks at me and says, ‘There’s an Italian restaurant a couple of blocks from here. I’ll be there  
tonight at six, we can start looking for your arm there.’

‘Y...yeah, six, I’ll be there.’ I tell her

I watch her walk away and thank god my bike broke down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story, so If you don't like it, that's ok. I'm trying and it's actually pretty fun. :-P


End file.
